


An Unexpected Gift

by thefontbandit



Series: Silver & Gold [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday Presents, Family, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefontbandit/pseuds/thefontbandit
Summary: A very short ficlet in which Savra Adaar receives a gift from her brother the Inquisitor.





	An Unexpected Gift

_Too thoughtful, my brother._ Savra stares at the staff, artfully crafted of gleaming pink dawnstone. A white crystal tops it, sparkling and iridescent. Pink, Savra's favorite color. Of course he'd remember that. Idiot. How much of the Inquisition's funding did Kashek use on this gift? There is no note, but she’s told no one else that today is her birthday. This generosity can only come from the Inquisitor.

She lifts it, testing its weight. The metal is solid and heavy in her grasp, much better than her current worn scrap of wood. This is more than just a magical conduit. It is a weapon in its own right.

 _He's been talking to that Tevinter of his. Or worse, the Iron Bull._ The mercenary has grown more insistent that Savra learn to defend herself with more than magic. She grimaces as she recalls the Iron Bull's invitation to spar. _I know what it's like to need to hit something,_ he'd offered.

 _No. He's of the Qun and not to be trusted._ He would see Savra shackled and muted if he had his way, a Saarebas. A weapon, not a person.

Savra spent too many years in Kirkwall's Circle as a thing, a curiosity, her personhood stripped from her.

Savra grasps the cool, smooth dawnstone of the new staff. A sigh tumbles from her lips. Her brother may be too generous, but Savra knows her own flaws as well. Too stubborn, too contrary.

And she won't let her obstinacy get Kashek killed.

So, her grip like steel on the weapon, she steps out from her chamber to find the Iron Bull.

_He's going to be insufferable after this._


End file.
